powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet Gattai Ka-Oh
Jet Gattai Ka-Oh '(''Jet Union Coaster King) is the primary robo of the Himitsurangers. Three of the Mecha are based off animal (Phoeniox, Dolphin, Snake), with Bandit based off a shed and Hurricane a storm chaser van. Along the way, the Himitsurangers unlock auxiliary mecha, which can perform special attacks. Combinations Jet Gattai Ka-oh Turbo '''Jet Gattai Ka-oh Turbo '''involves Machine Turbo replacing Machine Hurricane in combination. '''Appearances: '''Block 8, 17 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze '''Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze '''involves Machine Blaze replacing Machine Hurricane in combination. '''Appearances: '''Block 14, 17 Jet Gattai Ka-oh BMX (Biker) '''Jet Gattai Ka-oh BMX '''involves Machine BMX replacing Machine Hurricane in combination. '''Appearances: '''Block 9, 11, 17, 18, 20 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Varidorin '''Jet Gattai Ka-oh Varidorin '''involves Machine Varidorn replacing Machine Hurricane in combination. '''Appearances: '''Block 10, 17 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Varidoirn Turbo Varidorin replaces Dolphin, Turbo replaces Hurricane. '''Appearances: '''Block 12 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Mode Nigo When Blue Fire interfered with the Gattai sequence, Machine Hebi became the arms, and Dolphin and Hurricane legs '''Appearances: '''Block 13 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Turbo After briefly blinding Blue Fire Machines Blaze replace Machine Dolphin, and Turbo in Hurricane's usual place. '''Appearances: '''Block 13, 38 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Varidorin Varidorin replaces Dolphin, Blaze replaces Hurricane. '''Appearances: '''Block 14 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Manta Shield Blaze replaces Dolphin, Manta Replaces Hurricane. '''Appearances: '''Block 17 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Varidorin Biker Varidorin replaces Hurricane, Biker replaces Dolphin. '''Appearances: '''Second Launch, 20 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Draco Blaze replaces Dolphin, Draco replaces Hurricane. '''Appearances: '''Block 21, 51 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Manta Shield Manta Replaces Hurricane. '''Appearances: '''Block 22, 43 Jet Gattai Draco Blaze Draco and Blaze replace Hebi, and Hebi Draco and Hurricane '''Appearances: '''Block 25 Jet Gattai Ka-oh BMX Turbo BMX replaces Dolphin, Turbo replaces Hurricane '''Appearances: '''Block 39 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Draco Blaze Manta Draco and Blaze replace Hebi, Manta replaces Hurricane '''Appearances: '''Block 45 Jet Gattai Ka-oh Royal After the additions of Kawasemi and Regina to the Himitsurangers after the death of Bandit and the Ryoshalde's departure, Machine Hurricane was retrofitted to become '''Machine Kawasemi (gaining a hummingbird motif) and Machine Bandit into Machine Royal. The wings of Kawasemi and the wheels of Royal break off to become Tobu Bazooka (東武バズーカ). It's Final attack is Tobu Royal Himitsu Strike. Appearances: 'Next Rev, Court of Honor Notes * The auxiliary mecha function more like the ''Kyuranger voyagers as they can be in any arm or leg position * Only the Blaze and Turbo auxiliary mecha were regularly used in Coaster Force and Nitro * This is the first robo where the Yellow Ranger's mecha forms the body since Gekiatsu Dai-Oh * Jet Gattai Ka-Oh Blaze Turbo is the only time Machine Hebi is '''not a component of Jet Gattai Ka-Oh * Machine Kawasemi and Machine Bandit are the first mecha to be retrofitted to appear on screen ** in Jetman's epilogue Manga, Jet Condor was retrofitted into Jet Eagle for Jeff ** Machine Kawasemi is the first mecha with a hummingbird motif ** Machine Bandit/Machine Royal is the only mecha of the primary 7 to not have an animal motif ** Jet Gattai Ka-oh Royal is the first primary robo with 2 bird-themed mecha since Magiranger *** Interestingly, both are used by the red and yellow rangers *** Kyutamajin in terms of any combo **** Gouri Hawk was destroyed before the Kagarangers and Sandarangers met * Tobu Bazooka is a reference to Tobu Zoo, where Kawasemi and Regina are located See Also * Coaster Force Megazord-''Power Rangers'' Counterpart Category:Giant Robo Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen